Never Forget
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Lieutenant Moraz finds a Spartan who was left behind during the fall of Reach...She can't watch him die, and wants to fight, even though it means certain death... OCxNoble Six. Please Read and Review!
1. Spartans Never Die

**Halo – Never Forget**

**Note: Hello! Here's my first Halo Fanfic; Hope you like it!**

**This is inspired from the OST of Halo 3, called 'Never Forget'. (It's an awesome and sad song. If you listen to it while reading, it'd complete the experience. ;D)**

**Lieutenant Moraz finds a Spartan who was left behind during the fall of Reach. She can't just leave him behind...But if she stays and fights with him, then there would be no escape from the Covenant...**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy! **

**Chapter One – Spartans Never Die**

There he was...Staring up at the sky, as Banshees and Phantoms passed overhead...

It appeared as though he was at the end of the road...And he was just waiting to die, and be remembered as the hero that he is...

But...I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen.

I quickly ran over to the platform in which he stood. Arriving at his side, he glanced down at me, and I could just make out his face through the helmet in which he wore.

"Spartan...Why are you here? You'll be killed!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head.

"Spartans never die," he said in a voice that, to my surprise, was soft and gentle, rather than the hard, deep tone I heard the others speak in. "They're only missing in action."

Saying that, the Spartan moved past me, and descended down the stairs.

"You should go find a carrier ship and get out of here while you still can." he told me over his shoulder

"No..." I said, and he stopped. "I can't just let you stay here and die!" I found myself shouting.

He turned and looked up at me. Then, to my surprise, he dropped the Assault Rifle in his hand, and put both of his hands on his helmet...And removed it.

As he tossed the helmet to the side, I gazed upon his features in awe. His golden-blonde hair, and surprisingly deep-blue eyes...But his face was hardened, likely from the fighting and death that has echoed through the valleys of Reach...

"Look at me," he said, his voice now much more clear to me, "My job is done. I'll fight these covenant bastards to the end...But you...You need to go and fight for humanity."

"But...we need you!" I said...But he shook his head.

"I'm just a soldier like you...I just happened to have this suit that makes me a lot harder to kill." he stated, looking down at his hands.

"And, to be honest...I think it's more of a burden than anything else." he stated.

He was full of defeat...And there was no way I was going to make him come with me.

"I'll fight with you." I said. He opened his mouth to respond, but I put a finger up to his lips, and then bent over and picked up his Assault Rifle. "Because I don't think you deserve to die."

I handed him his rifle, and, for the first time, a hinted smile came across his face.

"Then-" he started to say, but a shot from a Plasma Rifle suddenly came whizzing past. I reached around to my back and pulled out my SMG.

We both turned to face our attackers...A group of grunts, and an elite at the head of them.

"This is just the beginning," the Spartan said, "There will be more."

"Then we'll just have to kick all of their asses." I said, and he grinned.

"Let's give them hell."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Will to Fight**


	2. Will to Fight

**Halo – Never Forget**

**Here is the second chapter. This will be a little longer than the first, but still pretty short.**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – Tomorrow's Dawn**

Here we were, fighting back to back...Phantoms continued to drop off more and more Covenant soldiers, and they were all pushing forward with brute force...That being said, we were forced to flee, and hide in various places...But they always found us.

"Spartan, look out!" I exclaimed, seeing an Elite as he ran forward, Energy Sword in hand, straight towards him...

The Spartan turned and side-stepped, barely dodging the sword, and then smashed his gun against the back of the Elite's head. As the Elite fell forward to the ground, he then shot a round straight into the Elite's back.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at his amazing speed and strength...But, while I was distracted in that moment, a Jackal had snuck up on me...As I turned around, I stared into the face of a Plasma Pistol...

And I closed my eyes, expecting death to come upon me...But the pistol fired, and nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I could see that the Spartan was holding the Jackal's arm, twisting it, and making the Jackal scream in pain.

Then he disarmed the alien, and shot him in the head with his own Plasma Pistol. The Spartan then threw the body back, and glanced down at me.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, realizing that I was probably only getting in his way...

But he gave me a faint smile, and offered a hand to me. I took it, and he helped me stand...And, once I was up, he took both of my hands in his, which took me by surprise...

"You don't have time to be sorry." he told me, leaning in close, making my face flush.

"Come on, let's go." he said, letting go of my hands and handing me my SMG, which I had dropped. He then began to walk off, and I followed him, looking around cautiously.

"Wait." he told me, hiding behind a nearby barrier. I hid next to him, and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at...

Up head was a Hunter, who was slowly walking our way.

"H-How can we take that thing on?" I asked in a shushed voice.

The Spartan turned to me and took the Energy Sword he had grabbed from the Elite before.

"I'll do it. You stay here." he stated. I opened my mouth to object, but he was already up and moving.

I gulped, and readied my SMG, pointing it at the Hunter. I watched as he slowly crept around a nearby pile of rubble, and came up behind the Hunter. Then, activating the Energy Sword, he ran at the Hunter...

But the sound was loud enough for the alien to quickly turn, and collide his large, metal arm with the Energy Sword. Upon contact, the Spartan was sent back a little ways, and the Hunter ran at him.

I became nervous as I watched the Spartan dodge the Hunter's blows, and delivering his own. There was a unique way in which he seemed to fight without thinking about his own life...As if he was ready to die for a cause...

The Hunter blocked a hit from his Energy Sword, and then rushed forward, slamming into the Spartan and sending him back to the ground, and making him drop the sword.

Seeing this, my eyes widened, and I quickly ran at the Hunter as it stepped up to the Spartan and began to charge the laser on its arm.

"Over here you bastard!" I shouted, sending a flurry of bullets at its back. It let out a deep growl and turned towards me...

And, as I got close, it jumped forward, faster than I could register, and smashed its arm into my side, sending me spiraling to the side, falling over in pain...

Then, taking that moment, the Sparta grabbed the Energy Sword and leapt onto the Hunter's back, stabbing it through the creature's neck...And then, it fell over to the ground, defeated.

I coughed up some blood, and felt myself begin to shiver. My internal wounds were likely to be fatal, and I found that I couldn't move...

The Spartan quickly ran over to me, and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I tried to nod...I tried to deny that I might be on the brink of death...But I couldn't. He quickly examined my body, and then sat there, a pain flashing through his eyes.

"Am...I...going...to...die?" I managed to say.

For a few moments, he was silent...And I knew what the answer was.

But then, in a soft voice, he said, "No."

The Spartan carefully put his arms beneath me and picked me up.

"You'll be fine." he told me, giving me a smile...And that was enough to make me believe it.

"Alright..." I said, letting a smile come onto my face as well, "My life...is in...your hands." I told him, before falling into unconsciousness..

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter - Missing in Action**


End file.
